


8 ish

by tstrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: Gala practices were never really Tessa's favorite part about a competition. They always start so early, they're long, boring but require her attention, and they're at the end of a skating filled weekend. The actual gala is fun, but practice...meh. At least she has a couple people that can keep her awake.





	8 ish

"Are we actually just gonna wing it?" Tessa asked Scott seriously as she was towel drying her hair just outside the bathroom. Scott was sitting on the bed, flipping through the TV channels.  
"Why not? It's just a gala number. We can do a bunch of lifts and stuff and it'll be fine" Scott said back to her as he continued to keep his focus on the TV.  
"I don't know if I like this idea... can we at least discuss what lifts were gonna do?" She pleaded with him as she threw the towel into the bathroom and went over to sit on the bed right in front of him, inevitably blocking his view of the TV.  
"Well, I guess if you're going to sit right there, then sure" Scott said as he gestured to her blocking his view.  
They talked about lifts from programs past and present, discussed what part of the music they would best go with and made some minor changes as they made a rough draft of a program on a couple note sized hotel papers. As they were finishing up with conversation with the topic of an ending pose, Scott let out a yawn.  
"How about our ending is just this" Scott said as he flopped forward in the bed, laying his head in Tessa's lap.  
"You sleeping on me as I sit on the ice?" Tessa said with a small smile as she asked him. She started to run her fingers through small tufts of his hair as he further nestled himself into her lap.  
"Yup" he muffled into her legs.  
"Do you even remember how gala's usually go? You're the cheery one, I'm the tired one. So no, this ending won't work" she told him.  
"Fine, you got me" he said as he sat back up. "Can we both be tired? We can just rest on each other as an ending pose" he suggested.  
"Now that could work. Just become each other's pillows" Tessa added.  
"Forehead pillows" Scott suggested as he leaned into Tessa, pressing their foreheads together. "Tada! Ending pose" he concluded as he stretched his arms out to the side and then eventually around Tessa.  
"Perfect" Tessa replied.  
"But for now, my ending pose for the night is my head on an actual pillow. Not that your forehead isn't an excellent pillow..." Scott added as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Trust me, I would like to use a real pillow right now too" Tessa said as she rolled over onto her side of the bed, tucked in under the covers and let her head flop down. "Yeah, something about a real pillow just does it for me, again, not that your head isn't a great pillow" she copied his line as she gave him a wink.  
He followed Tessa's lead, and after he put his head down on his pillow and turned to face her, he spoke again. "What time is the bus going to be here to pick everyone up?"  
"8:50..." Tessa said, followed by an eye roll.  
"So wake up at 8:40?" Scott asked with a dumb smirk on his face.  
"If that is how long it will take you to be ready, then sure. But I will be awake at 8 ish" Tessa told him frankly.  
Scott huffed in almost a pouting form. "Fine, I guess I'll wake up at 8...ish."  
Tessa didn't say anything, she just had a smile on her face and gently closed her eyes. Scott rolled over to turn off the bedside lamp before rolling back over to face Tessa again. He couldn't see exactly where she was, but he felt his way to her face to press a couple of kisses to her cheek, eventually being greeted by her lips on his. "8 ish is going to come real soon, night Scott" Tessa said quietly after kissing him goodnight. 

Tessa was right. 8 ish did come really soon. It was 8:15 when she finally gave up on hitting snooze on her alarm. Not that it really mattered considering she has been awake since about 6, but when she sleeps in the same bed with Scott, she pretends to be asleep for as long as she can hopefully to let him sleep longer. This was one of those mornings where she actually wishes she slept until her alarm but that never happens, so once she decided to get up, she didn't make an effort to be gentle or quiet, hoping that Scott would get the cue that it was finally time to get up. She got out of bed, put her practice clothes on, did her hair and a little bit of makeup and made a coffee, which was essential to have before gala practice. This didn't take very long, considering she didn't really care what she looked like for this occasion too much. Scott tossed and turned during the time Tessa was up, but never fully entered consciousness. When Tessa was ready at 8:30, she gave up letting Scott sleep any longer. How was it fair that he could sleep so well and she couldn't? She was debating whether to take the gentle approach to waking him up or the more...bitchy?.. approach. She figured the gentle approach wouldn't get very far cause that would make her want to crawl back into bed, so she took the more harsh route. So from the end of the bed, Tessa had a serious tone in her voice when she said his name the first time.  
"Scott." He stirred a little bit, so she raised her voice a little bit higher. "Scott" she saw him starting to stretch out but they were running out of time to be ready so she gave up on patience. "Scott! Get up!" She said even louder, finding his hoodie and throwing it at him. This finally got him up.  
"Woah, okay I'm up. Somebody's grumpy this morning" Scott muffled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"I'm not grumpy.. I just wanted you to get up so we don't miss the bus" Tessa said, still with a tone in her voice.  
"What time is it?" Scott asked in a soft tone, trying to bring the tension in the room down a little bit.  
"8:35" Tessa told him after she glanced at her phone.  
"Well, I almost made it to 8:40" Scott joked and forced a small laugh, but quickly cut himself off when he saw Tessa wasn't laughing. "Grumpy, right, sorry."  
"Hurry up, Scott" she finished off as she took her coffee and her bag and went down to the lobby.  
Scott couldn't fathom why Tessa was in such a mood this morning, and he was not okay with it. It was his goal to make her day better, whatever he needed to do to make that happen, he was going to try. He didn't waste anymore time so he got up, quickly brushed his hair and teeth, got dressed in practice clothes, grabbed a banana and his bag and went down to the lobby. It was 8:47 when he got down there and the bus was outside waiting. Everyone was already on the bus, including Tessa. When he got on the bus, he saw Tessa resting her head on Kaitlyn's shoulder, trying to squeeze a nap in. He didn't bother her, he just sat in the seat in front of them.  
"Is she okay?" Scott mouthed to Kaitlyn.  
"Exhausted" Kaitlyn mouthed back.  
Scott didn't say anything, he just nodded and looked over at Tessa. The bus started to pull away and Tessa didn't stir. She must be really tired if she actually fell asleep on the bus, suing Kaitlyn's shoulder as a pillow. Scott spent the short 10 minute bus ride to the rink on his phone, not really doing anything. When they pulled up to the rink, Kaitlyn tapped Scott on the shoulder.  
"I got this, see you inside" Kaitlyn whispered to him.  
"Where's her bag?" Scott asked, implying he would take it for her. Kaitlyn pointed to the seat across from them and Scott grabbed their bags and went inside the arena, leaving Tessa with Kaitlyn on the bus.  
Kaitlyn gently nudged Tessa awake and it didn't take much for her to perk up. "Were here already?" Tessa asked confused. "Where's Scott? Did he even make it?"  
"Scott's inside already, he's got your bag. He was worried about you. Are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked her concerned.  
"I kind of snapped at him this morning when he wasn't getting up. I thought that taking a harsh approach to waking him up would work to get him up quicker but it didn't.." Tessa admitted.  
"I tried doing that with Andrew once... never again" Kaitlyn let out a little laugh, causing Tessa to giggle at how dumb the situation was. "C'mon, let's get this over with" Kaitlyn finished as she got up and walked off the bus, Tessa following close behind. 

Tessa and Kaitlyn were arm in arm walking into the arena, leaning on each other, hoping they would keep each other awake. Kaitlyn spotted Andrew stretching at one end of the hallway, inevitably ditching Tessa to go warm up with him. She was on her own to find Scott and her bag. It didn't take long. Scott was also down the same hallway, just at the other end also stretching out. Tessa made a point to wait for Scott to be facing away from her so she could sneak up on him. While he was doing a stretch facing the wall, she shuffled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and his hands immediately dropped to cover hers. She pressed her face into his back, inhaling the scent that could only be described as Scott.  
"Hi" muffled into his back.  
"HI. Are you good?" Scott asked as he turned around to face her.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so jealous you always sleep so well, and are always in a good mood. I thought the aggressive approach would get you up faster " Tessa said, continuing to hug him.  
"Babe..." was all Scott could make out before lots of people started walking down the hallway. "We, uh.. should probably just get skates on" he forced out, breaking away from their hug and scratching his head. Tessa laughed at how quick Scott changed the subject but went along with it anyways, taking her bag over to one of the chairs that was in the hallway. She quickly stretched out her legs before putting her skates on as Scott did the same.  
Out on the ice, Scott was his typical self at gala practice. He put all of his stuff on the boards and made his rounds mingling with anyone and everyone who was ready to talk or hug or whatever, and Tessa just kept to herself, occasionally joining in on a conversation, or finding Kaitlyn or Madi to talk to briefly before instruction would begin. Once it did begin, Tessa was standing at the back of the group, half listening to what was being said, trying to tuck half of her face into her scarf. She wasn't sure where Scott had ended up but that was typical and he would figure it out eventually. Just as she was wondering where Scott ended up, she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her back so that she was being held by him, long enough to rest for a few seconds. She closed her eyes and smiled as he tucked his head in to her neck, placing small kisses on whatever bit of skin he could find that wasn't covered by her huge scarf. Once the choreographer was finished explaining the intro, Scott was off to get into his starting position and become a bit of a coach in the process. Typical Scott to have his mind going 100 miles an hour, trying to help the choreographer organize everyone, not even really thinking about that he had just taken away Tessa's pillow.  
They worked on the group choreography for about 45 minutes before they called for a break. Tessa and Scott didn't take the break. They worked through their EX number, trying to fill the gaps they had from their plan the night before. When their music played, Tessa started to doubt the process.  
"This is probably going to look like crap. We didn't even practice" Tessa admitted quietly.  
"Just follow my lead, it'll be fine" Scott said, reassuring her and taking her hand, leading her to center ice. They ran through the program, and thank God Scott was a very good lead. It was almost as if they had practiced the number before it went so well, even on the first full run though. They continued to work out little kinks and find little nuances in the choreography they had put there themselves. Every time they broke away from choreographing their number, Tessa would skate over to the boards for water and Scott would follow like a puppy. He kept thinking about how he needed to cheer Tessa up, so he attempted to crack stupid jokes and make her laugh, but all she wanted was to be close to him. Being them, Scott knew that this was a time Tessa wanted affection so every time she would talk, he would dip his head a little farther, put his hand on the small of her back or even touch their heads together, which was totally unnecessary but it made her heart fluttered. He continued with the little gestures as they skated until they were kicked off the ice for a flood.  
Just before the gala, Tessa was getting ready in the girls change room. She pulled her costume out of the costume bag when she noticed a small paper fall out of the bottom. 

"Next time, you're staying in bed with me later than 8 ish."

How could a note so small and so stupidly Scott make her smile so wide?


End file.
